Ayano Aishi
Ayano Aishi (also known as Yandere-chan) is the protagonist of Yandere Simulator and a canon character that attends Akademi High School. She must eliminate 10 rivals in order to win Senpai's heart. Name Yandere-chan's official first name will either be Ayano, Ayane, or Ayana, as YandereDev would like to have her name include "yan" in it somewhere. He has chosen the name Ayano because it has less Google searches. In the October 8th, 2015 Build, it was revealed that Ayano's canon full name is Ayano Aishi. Ayano will be nicknamed "Yan-chan" by her classmates and other students. Teachers will either refer to her by her surname or her full name. Intros First Intro At the beginning of the first intro, Ayano has a dream about her ideal boy, who she calls her "Senpai", after showing how upset she is with her love life from her first year of high school. Because of her imagination running wild, she lost track of time and ended up going off to school late that morning. She bumps into someone who looks very similar to the boy in her dreams. She immediately falls in love with him, declaring in her mind that it is fate that they met. She then sees him being scolded by his tsundere childhood friend, Osana Najimi, and plans to get her out of the way. Ayano then meets a mysterious girl nicknamed 'Info-chan', who asked over the phone to meet her in Class 3-3. She tells Ayano about the panty shot system and asks her to kill other students around the school so her newspaper seels better. Ayano has serious doubts about this, she doesn't want to do something so horrible, but she considers the idea after being told that Osana is planning to confess her love for Senpai the Friday of that week. It is up to the player whether or not Ayano will commit such acts to reach her goal. This cutscene is no longer in the present game and is outdated. However, in the August 15th, 2015 Build, there is a visionary scene. Second Intro In the second intro, Ayano is speaking to herself about her Senpai. Ayano states that she had felt no emotions at all until she met him, and now feels envious and is filled with rage towards a certain person who is trying to take him from her. Ayano says that she wants to kill said person, and that there is not one thing she won't do for Senpai. Info-chan then texts Ayano, having seen her stalking Senpai. Info-chan tells Ayano the girl's name (Osana Najimi), that she is planning to confess to him on Friday, and about the panty shot system. After this, the two seemingly become allies, but not friends. Appearance Ayano has fair skin and black hair that is tied into a ponytail. Her eyes are dark grey. She is 5'4" and weighs 95 lbs. Her breasts are average-sized. Her uniform is dependent on the player's choice. No matter what uniform she wears, she will always have her signature black thigh-high stockings. She may get a new ponytail that is similar to her current one, but instead is an original asset. If Ayano has murdered a student, her uniform and her body will become bloody. When she is visibly insane, she will become hunched over, will twitch erratically, will have dilated pupils, and the top half of her face will have a dark shadow. In previous builds, there was an Easter Egg where if she ran behind the Confession Tree at the back of the school, her uniform would turn black and red. This was removed after being reported countless times as a "bug". There are also many other Easter Eggs that modify Ayano's appearance, those being 47 Mode, Bad Time Mode, Bancho Mode, Cirno Mode, DK Mode, Falcon Mode, Galo Mode, Hateful Mode, Punch Mode, Huntress Mode, Punished Mode, Slender Mode, Titan Mode, and X Mode. The two Easter Eggs that don't modify Ayano's appearance are Bad Romance Mode, a mode where a Stand from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure follows the player around, and Spooky Mode, a mode where every female NPC turns into a skeleton. Her appearance can also be changed by altering the streaming assets folder. She can be given different hairstyles by pressing the H''' key. She can also be given eye-wear accessories using the '''P key and random miscellaneous accessories using the O''' key. The '''< and > keys decrease/increase her bust size. In the final game, Ayano's hair will not be customizable during gameplay. When Yandere Vision is active, Ayano's body will be outlined in black. If Yandere-kun is ever implemented, he will look like a sadistic version of Senpai. Description "Ayano Aishi is the protagonist of Yandere Simulator. She is known as "Yandere-chan" to players of the game, and has been given the cute nickname "Yan-chan" by her classmates. Since early childhood, Ayano has suffered from an inexplicable, incurable condition. In short, this condition leaves her with a perpetual sense of being empty, hollow, and incomplete. As a result, she has never been able to experience satisfaction, fulfillment, or happiness, and has not been able to experience emotions in the same capacity as other people. As she grew older, she learned to pretend to be a normal person in order to avoid drawing negative attention from others, but was never able to feel any degree of empathy towards other human beings. On the first day of her second year of high school, Ayano came into physical contact with "Senpai". In that moment, she gained the ability to experience everything that had been missing from her life; she felt complete, she felt fulfilled, she felt powerful emotions. Meeting Senpai was like seeing color for the first time, hearing music for the first time, and feeling warmth for the first time. In his presence, she felt overwhelmed with euphoria...but as soon as they were apart, the feelings of emptiness returned. Within a very short span of time, she quickly became absolutely addicted to him, and came to rely on him in order to feel alive. Then, Ayano saw something horrible...something that terrified her and infuriated her at the same time. It was it was a young woman who clearly had deep feelings for Senpai. If Senpai entered a relationship with this girl, then Ayano might lose him forever... Without a moment's hesitation, Ayano knew exactly what had to be done. This girl - her rival - had to be eliminated as soon as possible, by any means necessary, no matter what the cost." Personality Ayano is, as her nickname suggests, a yandere; a person who will go to any lengths, even murder, for their love. She suffers from a fictional type of insanity. Her behaviour does not perfectly match the definition of either a sociopath or psychopath, but she is capable of actions that only a psychopath would consider taking. In the first intro, Ayano was not inherently a yandere; she was persuaded into it by Info-chan, and was apprehensive of the idea of killing another person. She was just a lovesick schoolgirl who wanted to have a boyfriend. She didn't even consider killing Osana before Info-chan brought it up. This personality, however, is outdated, and is stated by YandereDev himself that it does not accurately display Ayano's true nature. In the second intro, Ayano is instead emotionless, careless, and speaks with a deadpan expression. She had been this way since as far back as she could remember, before finally meeting her Senpai for the first time. She would do anything to prevent people from getting with Senpai and win his heart, even if it meant killing them; Ayano cannot feel emotions, empathy, or remorse. She does not feel guilty or shameful for her actions. She knows that the general people consider this to be "wrong", but she doesn't care. Overall, Ayano is an empty canvas whose personality is determined by the player's actions and choices, but every Ayano has the capacity to commit each of the possible actions in the game. Ayano's "hobby" is attempting to convince everyone around her that she's just a normal schoolgirl. She purchases and reads manga, plays video games, and rides a bike to give off the image of a normal girl. However, she does not enjoy any of these things. She isn't very talkative by default and will only speak when it is necessary. If Yandere-kun is ever implemented, there may be differences between his and Ayano's characterizations. Yandere-kun would be characterized as sadistic and possessive. His life would be given meaning through his obsession with Senpai. Yandere-kun would view eliminating his rivals as a game, with each rival being an enemy that must be eliminated. Abilities At the beginning of Yandere Simulator, Ayano is very weak, as she has not learned any skills. However, Ayano seemingly has an amazing amount of stamina, as she can run indefinitely and is much quicker than many of the other students. She also has the strength to take down a student in one hit and move heavy dumpsters, which can be filled with trash and a corpse, without getting tired. If Ayano reads enough manga, then she will be able to seduce both males and females, or become numb enough that her sanity barely decreases at all when killing many students. She can also take classes to learn how to tranquilize a student, become stronger, run even faster, take down a teacher, and more upcoming abilities when the rest of the classes are implemented. Ayano somehow knows how to torture a student to the point of them becoming mindbroken in at least 40 hours. By the end of the game, Ayano will be extremely strong and overpowered, as she has unlocked every skill that is available to her. Because of this, only a yandere girl with supernatural powers could defeat Ayano at this point. Ayano will be able to kill nearly every NPC that she comes across. However, there may be some exceptions to this. When police are added, Ayano will not be able to kill them because if they started dying then the school would have to be closed. Like most other video game characters, Ayano currently has an unrealistically large inventory. Although she can only conceal three weapons, she can still simultaneously carry around fifteen manga novels, twelve cassette tapes, a bottle of tranquilizer, an answer sheet, a bottle of poison, Saki Miyu's bra, a modified uniform, a pack of cigarettes, her phone, and notes. YandereDev has stated that it's just one of those video game instances where some items take up space and others don't really matter. The player will eventually be able to view her inventory. Ayano is very impressive because when a yandere has a person of their interest that they must protect, they will become capable of nearly anything. She will not have any supernatural powers other than Yandere Vision, but even then her Yandere Vision is essentially just keen senses. As of the April 15th, 2016 Build, Ayano's giggle now attracts the attention of other students, causing them to follow the noise to its source. As of the August 15th, 2016 Build, Ayano can now kill teachers. In the same build, YandereDev implemented the "Sanity-based Killing Animation" for Ayano. In June 2016, YandereDev pitched the idea of adding Yakuza-style hand-to-hand combat with the rivals in the future and final game, but the idea was shot down and then scrapped. However, YandereDev still thinks that a hand-to-hand combat system could have an appropriate place in Yandere Simulator if the player decide to use an elimination method that would result in a one-on-one duel with a rival. Background Just a few days before Yandere Simulator begins, Ayano meets Senpai and her principles become completely guided by the goal of winning his heart and making him hers. YandereDev has stated that Ayano is a person who has never taken a person's life or harmed anybody before meeting her Senpai. For example, Ayano tried to determine if she could experience any kind of enjoyment by killing insects. When she discovered that killing insects did nothing to bring her joy, she decided to never experiment on animals, but it came to the same conclusion. This backstory was later slightly altered to suggest the possibility of Ayano killing an animal instead of a few insects, but this backstory ended with similar results. Thus, Ayano does not kill anything for fun. In the first intro, Info-chan says "So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test a theory..." after Ayano rushes to school after running into Senpai, and "I'm sure you could. It's in your blood, after all," after Info-chan asks Ayano to murder one of her fellow students, suggesting that Info-chan knows about the true nature of Ayano's family. According to Basement Tape #1, Ayano's mother and grandmother were yanderes as well and kept the boys of their interest tied to the same chair. In fact, the line of yanderes goes back very far. YandereDev imagines that Ayano's great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother wore a bloody kimono and wielded a knife. When her parents were in high school, her father was Ayano's mother's senpai. Ayano's mother was a yandere girl in school, and killed a girl in the 3rd floor bathroom in 1989. YandereDev explains this in his blogpost "Halloween and DLC". Ayano has no siblings, she is an only child. Most of the women in Ayano's family wanted to give birth at a young age, such as 19. Ayano's great-great-great grandmother was born in 1910, 107 years old at the time the game takes place. It has also been a family tradition for several centuries that when an Aishi woman marries a man, the man always adopts the wife's surname. There were likely no male yanderes in the family at all. When a female yandere is born, there are always slight differences between each one; the yanderes are not all clones. Their yandere tendencies are not more or less strong either. YandereDev would love to do a cutscene about Ayano's childhood, but there are no character models of a young girl who look similar to Ayano available. It is known that when Ayano was a baby, she never showed much emotion and was an extremely quiet child. While her father was worried, her mother assured him that Ayano was fine. Relationships Senpai Before meeting Senpai, Ayano was just slowly drifting through her life without any purpose or meaning. Ayano only met Senpai a few days before the beginning of the game. She changes her lifestyle because she no longer cares about right or wrong like she did before the encounter. Ayano acts like a pervert toward Senpai, even going so far as to go into the Boys' Shower Room to admire him. Even so, what she feels isn't lust, but more like seeing colour in a plain, grey world. In fact, her feelings for him might not even be romantic, since Senpai just seems to give Ayano new sensations. If she ever accidentally hurt Senpai, she would feel a mixture of depressed emotions. However, Ayano is okay with mentally traumatizing Senpai in order to eliminate a rival. Ayano could never object to anything that would make Senpai happy, so long as it isn't another girl. Because of this, Senpai could simply use Ayano if he really wanted to. However, if he insulted her, she would punish him and maybe even break him to fit her ideals. Senpai isn't close with Ayano at all and he doesn't know much about her. He usually never notices Ayano, as she can stalk him after school, depending on how the day went. However, if she stands near him for too long during the day, then he might notice and get freaked out. If Ayano ever lost Senpai's love, or if she got rejected by Senpai, YandereDev could imagine her crying over it. If Senpai was ever murdered and Ayano knew who did it, she would feel a cross between deep hatred and total, hollow emptiness. If Senpai ever committed suicide because of Ayano or her actions, she would not hesitate to do the same. Ayano would love to one day confess to Senpai under the Confession Tree. Info-chan In the first intro, Ayano is just a schoolgirl desperate for love, so she has every right to be disgusted by Info-chan. Ayano still can choose to be moved by what Info-chan says and can do things that way. In the second intro, Ayano is less moral; she is still not necessarily evil, so she is also not pleased by Info-chan, but can still choose to do terrible things such as murder. Ayano can refuse to help Info-chan by not taking panty shots or killing others. Ayano's only current ally is Info-chan. It's a huge spoiler to say what would happen if Ayano help Info-chan at all by taking panty shots or killing students. YandereDev wants it to influence some major events near the end of the story. Info-chan's attitude towards or beliefs about Ayano may be affected by the player's actions. Ayano works 100% solo, excluding her co-operation with Info-chan. Rivals The rivals will never know of Ayano's existance and that they have competition for Senpai. Ayano is seemingly fine with killing each one of them so long as she gets her crush. Ayano believes that she is more worthy of Senpai's love than any of the rivals because when Ayano saw Osana, she believed that Osana could never love Senpai like she can. Ryoba Aishi Ayano is indifferent to both her parents. She believes that her mother is kind, gentle and innocent, not anything like herself. Ayano's mother loves her daughter dearly because Ayano is physical proof of the love between herself and her husband. Ryoba knows about her daughter's nonexistent emotions. If she saw Ayano in a relationship, the mother would just be happy to see her daughter had finally found her own lover. Ayano's Father Ayano is indifferent to both her parents. Her father has suspicions about Ayano, but does not know her true nature. He is a little bit freaked out by her, but he loves his daughter nonetheless. When Ayano noticed that her parents were worrying about her unusual behaviour, she started pretending to be normal. Afterwards, there was no longer a reason for her parents to worry about her. If he sees Ayano trying to romanticize a female Senpai, he would strongly discourage the relationship. His values come from the Japanese society, where homosexuality is majorly frowned upon in the country. If Ayano was in a hetero-relationship with a male Senpai, the father would simply worry about the nature of the relationship, and how it began. Aishi Family Ayano's family is not very close, as once the women have found a male they don't usually spend time with others. Ayano may not have even met the majority of her relatives. Nobody is on bad terms with each other, though. Students If a student sees Ayano murder multiple times, they will see her as a villain that must be defeated. They will continue to attend school in an attempt to catch Ayano in the middle of a crime so that she can finally go to jail. Ayano seemingly doesn't care about the fates of any student besides Senpai and will get rid of them if they get in the way. Students will not develop crushes on Ayano. Hypothetically, if a boy developed a crush on Ayano, she would not be affected in the slightest. She would simply reject him while trying to "stay in character". On the outside, she would act as a shy schoolgirl who cannot accept the boy's feelings. On the inside, however, she would think of the boy as an annoying insect who needs to be swatted. If Ayano becomes very popular, it's possible that in the future students will stalk her, thus making it difficult to murder without witnesses. If she had to pick some classmates to be her friends in order to be "normal", she wouldn't make friends with popular girls in order to not be noticed by too many people. On the other hand, she wouldn't want to become an outcast either, so she wouldn't make friends with delinquents or outcasts. She would make friends with the "in-between": girls who aren't popular, aren't bullied, aren't outcasts. In other words, she would become friends with normal, plain students and/or wallflowers. According to YandereDev, Ayano's motivations for befriending students are purely manipulative. Ayano most likely has never had any true friends. YandereDev is considering having Ayano be able to join a group of delinquents, an idea that he wanted since way back in 2014. Trivia * Ayano's birthday is April 1st. * Michaela Laws is the current voice actress for Ayano. YandereDev stated that one of the voice actress' games was called "Seduce Me". * Ayano's last name, Aishi, is a play on words. "Ai (愛)" means love and "Shi (死)" means death. * Ayano is a common Japanese female name, meaning "my color" or "my design". * Ayano's model, Aoi Kiryu, can be bought in the Unity Asset store. * If Senpai was ever a werewolf, she would scratch behind his ears and pet his fluffy tail during a full moon. * Ayano will eventually share the same base model as other female NPCs. * Motoba Kirie from the manga and anime "Himouto! Umaru-chan" reminds YandereDev of Ayano. * Her parents are out of town for 10 weeks in the game.60 They might appear in the ending cut-scenes. * Yandere-Dev once said Ayano wouldn't be able to Join the Student Council, however, in the February 16th video, he mentioned that she could join it, but only to eliminate a certain rival. * If Ayano ever made a contract with Kyubey, she would wish that nothing would ever endanger the relationship between her and Senpai. * After meeting Senpai and finding something to protect, she might play Hitman as a "virtual training tool." * As stated in a different tweet, if Ayano had to play a video game in order to protect Senpai, she would instantly become an MLG pro. * If Ayani made a "Let's Play", she would try to sound interested in the game in order to hide her true nature. * Ayano has no preferred tastes regarding food, but if she was asked to name her "favorite" food, she would name Senpai's favorite food, because any food that brings Senpai happiness is a food she appreciates. ** On that note, Ayano's favorite color is the color that Senpai enjoys the most. However, her signature or trademark color is black. * If Ayano was in a Hogwarts house, she would be a Slytherin. * Ayano has never sung a song besides her school anthems. * If Ayano and Senpai grew old and Senpai died first, Ayano would kill herself. * If Ayano was in Mortal Kombat X, her final move would be to chop off her opponent's limbs, beat up their torso with their own limbs, and toss the torso in an incinerator. If she was in Smash Bros, her final move would be "SNAP Mode" or something similar to Cloud's Omnislash from Final Fantasy VII. * If Ayano is 17 years old and she appears nude, the game suddenly becomes a bit more lewd. Therefore, everyone's age is "????". * If Ayano had a cat and learned that Senpai was allergic to cats, she would kill her cat immediately. This was shown in a fanmade comic. * YandereDev has imagined that there are very few circumstances where Ayano might be murdered, but the chances are very slim. * Ayano will most likely never become a club leader. * Ayano would most likely never deface the Confession Tree, as she would love to confess to Senpai underneath it one day. * YandereDev may implement hallucinations if her sanity is at a low enough level. * Ayano was not meant to resemble Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki. * Ayano doesn't see the point of fighting students non-lethally, (besides the delinquents) because they will just report her to the teachers. * Ayano also appears as a guest character in the videogame Crush Crush. Category:Canon Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Devoted Category:Yandere Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:2nd years Category:Students